Various types of unusual and ornate wood assemblies include curved or arcuate shaped strips or panels. For example, circular shutter assemblies include an overhead arch frame that normally includes a series of arcuate or curved shaped panels. Further, it has become popular in recent years to provide archways over windows and doors, and the overhead structure that form these assemblies typically includes one or more arched panels, including finish trim.
These types of arched or curved assemblies that include the arcuate or curved shaped strips or panels are in high demand among residential builders, architects and interior designers because of the aesthetic qualities that they add. However, arcuate shaped wood assemblies are difficult to make with consistent and repeated accuracy and are especially difficult to manufacture economically on a production scale. In fact, these arcuate shapes, strips or panels are typically made by skilled wood craftsmen and because of that, they are generally expensive and limited. Because of the precision and skill that is required, it is very difficult to make these arcuate or curved shaped panels unless the person doing the work is highly skilled.
Thus, there is and has been a need for a machine and process for making precision cut arcuate shaped panels in such a fashion that they are precise and affordable.